51 choses qui m'exaspèrent chez John Allerdyce
by Profileuse vampirique
Summary: Bobby s'ennuie et décide de dresser la liste des choses qui l'exaspèrent chez son très cher colocataire, John.


**Disclaimer**: L'idée m'est venue en lisant les histoires de _The indifferent child of earth_ traduites par _Hell71_ (si vous êtes fan de Twilight, lisez-les elles sont superbes!). Sinon, le reste est comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient (_sauf John si il veux bien ^^_).

* * *

John Allerdyce m'exaspère lorsqu'il:

1° Brûle mes cahiers parce qu'il décrète que "Les cours, ça sert à rien de toute façon!"

2° Fait fondre la glace que je m'achètes.

3° Joue avec ma vieille Gameboy. Trop flippant de l'entendre hurler: ATTAQUE FLAMMECHE!! Waza, jl'ai eue!!

4° Rentre sans frapper dans notre chambre...

5° Surtout lorsque je suis en train de danser...

6° Et qu'il s'assoit sur le bureau jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de sa présence.

7° Fouille dans mon armoire, à la recherche de quelconques stupéfiants.

8° Explique calmement que je suis asexué lorsqu'une fille me demande quelque chose.

9° Me parle avec un accent russe, français ou bien allemand.

10° Me demande le nom de la position 39 du Kama-Sutra en pleine interrogation.

11° M'accuse d'avoir voler son Zippo...

12° Surtout lorsqu'il est dans sa poche.

13° Fait du bruit avec son Zippo en m'affirmant que c'est pour mon bien.

14° Fait du bruit avec son Zippo lorsque j'essaye de m'endormir.

15° Fait du bruit avec son Zippo lorsque je me concentres.

16° Fait du bruit avec son Zippo tout court.

17° Se met brusquement à hurler à la mort, sans raison.

18° Prend des photos de moi en sous-vêtements, endormi, en train de danser, ou en train de me brosser les dents...

19° Et les publies sur son blog: "Iceberg le chaud bouillant".

20° Me demande en hurlant à travers une pièce si finalement, je suis toujours vierge.

21° Traîte Logan d'Ouvre-boîtes.

22° Se met à chanter "Carry On My Waycard Son".

23° Ou "Barbie Girl".

24° Me donne un surnom idiot en rapport avec le froid.

25° Essaye de m'étouffer avec un coussin dans mon sommeil...

26° Et m'affirme que c'était pour rigoler.

27° Fait disparaître toutes mes chaussettes droites.

28° Appel Warren Cupidon.

29° Échange le fond d'écran de notre ordi commun avec un montage gay de ma personne.

30° Me prend pour sa bonne...

31° Sa mère...

32° Ou bien sa soeur.

33° En fait, dès qu'il me prend pour une fille.

34° Se met à ma hauteur, me fixe dans les yeux et me répond "Non rien" lorsque je lui demande ce qu'il veut.

35° Me tapote le crâne en disant que "Petit Bobby deviendra Grand".

36° Dit à Malicia qu'elle ressemble/est à une none.

37° Mange ma glace, en critiquant mes goûts.

38° Se brosse les dents en boxer.

39° Échange mes Cds de boîte.

40° Pareil pour mes Dvds.

41° Mange dans mon assiette/Boit dans mon verre.

42° Affirme que si il est en retard en cours, c'est parce que je l'ai attaché au lit.

43° Met ses flammes un peu trop près de mon visage. 2 cm, c'est trop près.

44° Essaye de me faire tomber dans les escaliers, pour rigoler.

45° S'affale tel un morse échoué sur _mon_ lit.

46° Traverse notre chambre nu...

47° Me traite de prude lorsque je détourne les yeux...

48° Ou de gay lorsque je ne le fais pas.

49° M'affirme que "Non, c'est pas moi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est toujours moi?" lorsque je désigne une marque de brûlure dans notre chambre.

50° S'endort sur moi en salle de repos.

-Sachet isotherme, tu fais quoi?

Posant ma main sur ma feuille, je me tournais vers lui.

-Mes devoirs, mentis-je. Et toi?

-Je m'ennuie...

Un bruit bien connu retentit par à-coup, et je me surpris à sourire.

-Tu me passes ta Gameboy?

Malgré moi, j'éclatais de rire. Un fou-rire nerveux me prit, et John se redressa de sur mon lit.

-Bah quoi? fit-il.

Hilare, je me pliais en deux, cependant que John me dévisageait.

-Tu faisait quoi Ice? dit-il en se levant.

Reprenant pied à la réalité, je me jetais sur ma feuille. John fronça les sourcils, un sourire aux lêvres, avant d'allumer son Zippo. Se penchant vers moi, il fit jouer ses flammes à 1 centimètre de mon visage, ses yeux brûlants les miens.

-Bobby Drake, fit-il, doucereux, que faisais-tu?

-Rien, John, rien, rigolais-je.

-T'es sûr? insista-t-il.

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Et d'un coup sec, il mit feu à ma manche. Dans un cri, je jetais mon gilet sur le sol, avant de le geler. Pendant trois longues secondes, je restais prostré, ma main tendue vers mon gilet, les yeux rivés sur John, qui souriait.

-Non, mais t'es malade?!! m'écriais-je finalement.

-T'es sex en maillot, tu le sais ça? railla-t-il.

Malgré moi, je me mis à sourire. Et dans ma tête, j'ajoutais une 51ème chose à ma liste.

51° M'allume. Tous le sens du terme.

* * *

C'est très niais et John passe pour un gamin égocentrique légèrement dérangé xD Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plût ^^


End file.
